


"Dude, you prefer dick?!"

by Sharpworksamurai



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Badass Nico, Cecil and Lou Ellen are dorks, Crop Top, Everyone is a dork, F/M, Gen, Hades is a great Dad, How Do I Tag, Humor, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Leo's mean, M/M, Makeup, Nico would obv be the most fashionable, Nico's angry, Nico's pissed so he shows Leo his anger, Pre- solangelo, Sexy Nico, Will Solace is a victim of Nico's sexiness, Will you lucky dog, and tights with skulls on, crop tops, lets be real, through crop tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpworksamurai/pseuds/Sharpworksamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude you prefer dick?!" Leo chortled,  his eyes wide.</p><p>“Yeah.” Nico said defensively,stepping out from behind Lou Ellen until he was nose to nose with Leo. Hazel squeaked, knowing how explosive Nico’s anger can be. He sneered, “Is that a fucking problem?” </p><p>“Well…” Leo scratched his untamed hair, “You’re not exactly the kind that says your...sexuality?” </p><p>Or the story where the Demigod World learnt of Nico di  Angelo's bitch slaps, with the help of makeup and crop tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dude, you prefer dick?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry Leo might be a bit mean in this one :'( 
> 
> Also- assholes who depend on sterotypes to define a person is ,well, an asshole.
> 
> Contains swearing and a bit of violence

“Wait…” Leo said, his eyes wandering down Nico’s short but lean frame with his eyebrow  
raised, “You’re gay?” He said it with a tone of nasty curiosity, as if he passed a dangerous territory that had a sign nailed on a post with big, bold letters: DO NOT ENTER. Hazel elbowed him in the ribs angrily and Jason narrowed his eyes.

You see, after Nico decided to pluck up the courage to admit his long gone crush on Percy Jackson, he decided that he would start telling one of his deepest,darkest secret to his small band of friends. One day, the group of Seven were eating lunch at the Pavilion, laughing and eating, with the Weirdos (which included: Nico,Will,Cecil and Lou Ellen) giving them strange glances that Piper seemed to notice. “Guys,” she said quietly, her colourful eyes flashing, “Nico and his friends keep looking at us.. and it’s really weird.” Annabeth looked up from glaring into Percy’s eyes (they were fighting about what’s better mayo or ketchup or something),who was smirking at her, and said: 

“Well...we really can’t do anything about that,” she shrugged, gathering the attention of all the Seven, “Ever since Jason made Nico promise that he’d stay at Camp Half-Blood, he’s been distant towards us- who (as harsh as it might sound) might be the first group of friends he has had- and towards Cecil and them lot.” Hazel frowned. 

“He’s still my brother.” she snapped unnaturally, “He can do what he wants when he wants. Maybe he could’ve been experimenting… whether he would fit in with the heroic type of people that have only felt drops of the river that he’s been through,” she smiled suddenly, “Nico’s finally happy so I’m happy-” 

An awkward cough startled the group; Leo fell off the bench embarrassingly. 

“So..” Nico rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Hazel smiled innocently as if she had not been talking about her brother behind his back, “I just came to give...you guys this,” he handed Hazel a piece of crumpled paper and scrambled away from the table as if it had been cursed. Will rolled his eyes at a sweating Nico and Cecil patted his back sympathetically, stifling a laugh at his show of awkwardness whilst Lou Ellen had no shame hiding her barks of laughter. 

Hazel opened the piece of paper, taking note of Will’s scrawled handwriting. “Zeus’s Rock. 30 mins before Curfew on the dot.” 

So here the gang was at Zeus’s Rock only 3 minutes after the time Will (or Nico) had requested. Nico’s body was half behind Lou Ellen; she was scowling with her arms crossed over protectively. 

"Dude you prefer dick?!" Leo chortled, his eyes wide.

“Yeah.” Nico said defensively,stepping out from behind Lou Ellen until he was nose to nose with Leo. Hazel squeaked, knowing how explosive Nico’s anger can be. He sneered, “Is that a fucking problem?” 

“Well…” Leo scratched his untamed hair, “You’re not exactly the kind that says your...sexuality?” Nico snarled in his face, baring his teeth. Will started towards one of his best friends, about to pull him away from Leo and to calm him down, when Nico smiled sweetly- something that completely morphed his face into an innocent,kind boy who looked like he wouldn’t hurt a fly- when really he was the devil himself if the Stoll Brothers put beetles in his bed in CHB. 

“No, Will, Leo here,” Nico said in a tone of affection, “ doesn’t believe my.. how did he put it?” he tapped his finger against his chin, ”My sexuality?” he snarled, making everyone wince apart from Leo who blinked confusedly. 

“Nico,” Leo said, “look, just back off, okay?” Taking a step back, Nico held his hands up in a surrendering motion. He grinned and said, 

“See you tomorrow, Leo.” and practically skipped away with his other group of friends trailing after him. 

****  
“Hello? Dad?” 

“Son? Why are you calling me at this soulless time?-”

“Look,Dad, I need your help.” 

“Help? Hahahaha! Son don’t make me laugh! Seriously, don’t make me laugh- it ruins the image and apparently I cause earthquakes which makes me laugh mor-” 

“Dad!” 

“Okay,okay… what do you need help with?” 

“I might need a few...things…” 

****  
When Leo stepped into the Pavilion, one of the things he first noticed was the hushed whispers that surrounded the Outcast’s table, a crowd of demigods indiscreetly standing around it as if they were witnessing something so rare that the Gods themselves should carve it into the walls of Olympus. Huffing, Leo stretched and ran a hand through his disheveled hair before sauntering through the crowd- 

And promptly fainted of shock. 

There, sitting peacefully on the table, were: Will, with his golden hair Leo could hardly ignore him, Lou-Ellen who was glaring at everything as if it could kill them and Cecil- that son of Hermes that lived behind the Stoll Brothers shadows- was smirking devilishly. 

Crap. If a son of Hermes is smirking then- 

Leo’s eyes wandered over to Nico- and his jaw unhinged so far no screwdriver could fix it. Batting his eyelashes flirtatiously at every boy that passed, Nico leaned on his hands, cupping his beautiful face. The bags under his eyes were concealed with some voodoo magic only the Aphrodite cabin would know (“Leo, it’s called concealer!” ), a thin layer of foundation covered his face, hiding the tiny scars that were once embedded on his skin. Nico’s once hollow cheekbones were replaced with a much more healthy tint. His once shaggy hair was replaced with an undercut; and only then did Leo realise that Nico effin di Angelo was fucking beautiful. His bone structure reminded Leo of an angel; high cheekbones, pale skin- oh my gods was that eyeliner?! Nico wore black eyeliner (“Eyeliner on fleek!” He heard Piper shout) which showed off how dark his eyes really were. On closer inspection, Leo realised that Nico’s eyes was actually a shade of brown- a swirl of bark brown- with a ring of black bleeding in. His eyebrows were plucked as well. Nico’s lips were somehow more noticeable- a pale pink- they were full and were a Cupid bow. 

Smiling, Nico noticed Leo; he stood up sauntering towards Leo. He was wearing a black crop top jumper (“Shinigami”), showing his abs and deliciously pale skin. Di Angelo was wearing tights that had skulls on, with black jean shorts pulled on over it. As he walked, his black calf-high combat boots were crunching on the ground. Leo noticed that as Nico walked, his hand was gripping Will’s dragging him along, who was blushing, his eyes not leaving the ground-for if his eyes did Will’s eyes would’ve been attacked by the glory of Nico’s ass. Cecil and Lou Ellen trailed along, smirking. 

“Hey, Leo-channn!” Nico drawled, his lips weaving into an adorable smile. Nico let go of Will’s hands, who tried to hide his blush, his eyes peeking through his fingers. Nico draped his arms around Leo’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Leo squeaked, his cheeks a rosy red. 

“My, my, Leo- chan.” Nico cupped his hands- his cold hands- around Leo’s face and at that exact moment, Leo knew. 

He knew he had fucked up. 

Leo couldn’t help but quake in his trainers, his eyes wide. 

“Don’t be scared, now~” Nico sang, in a hushed tone, his hands drawing Leo closer and before Leo’s eyes could catch, a whip like thing came crashing down onto his face, sending him plummeting into the ground, Leo groaned as his head smacked against the hard gravelly ground, certain he had a concussion. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Cecil and Lou running towards Nico and Will, Cecil running onto Nico’s back and Lou handing him some shades. Nico put them on, smearing all that makeup of his face, before drawing Will into their group hug of sorts. 

“HAHAHA! TAKE THAT LEO!!!!”

The camp was in an uproar, but Leo distinctively heard the Seven laughing their asses of. He saw Jason trying to help Percy off the ground, before collapsing on top of the son of Poseidon as well. Piper was beating the table, tears streaming down her face. Annabeth’s face was clutched in her hands, her shoulders shaking so hard. Hazel’s face was hidden in Frank’s chest who was laughing normally (Despite his bright red face), but even Leo could see she was laughing so hard she was crying. 

Despite this, Chiron saw no fun-he was trying to calm the Camp, his tail anxiously swishing. 

Leo, through a beating headache, still on the ground, felt Nico place his foot on Leo’s stomach, like the fire user was his conquest. 

And this, my friend, is how the camp learnt of Nico’s bitch slaps.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooo 
> 
> Hello!!! 
> 
> It's my first time posting on here so please comment down below and tell me what you think!! <3
> 
> Bye for now!! *pops away*


End file.
